A Small Problem
by FallenGoldenAngel
Summary: Rose has always had a little problem on her mind. Then after another daring escape, decides to make the decision of a lifetime. Will it be easy to solve or will Rose have to take drastic measures?


**AN. I don't own any of the characters or actors (unfortunatly) all rights go to BBC. This is my first fanfic please be nice! R&R.**

Sunlight filtered through the bars of the window; sending shadows sprawling across the floor. You could just make out the outline of two people, a man and a woman who were dressed in rags hardly able to pass as dust cloths, let alone clothes. These two prisoners would look to any stranger, like lovers, as they held each other in an intimate embrace, but to anyone that asked, they were nothing more than friends.

"Rose, what did I tell you? Rule number one, don't wander off!" The Doctor scolded his companion.

"I know, I know. You do remind me every time we get into one of these messes. Anyway, I only wanted to get Mum a present. I saw a necklace to _die for_ and I was only curious." Rose whined.

"Yes, but that is still not an excuse to leave me without telling me where you'd gone!" The Doctor argued back.

"Hang on a minute! Why are you blaming this entirely on _me_? I wasn't the one that insulted the grand mayor of the planet! What exactly did you say to him anyway?" Rose lifted her head and looked at the Doctor curiously; all traces of annoyance had vanished from her face.

The Doctor mumbled something into her hair.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Rose informed.

"I said I accidently called him an '_abodoulious dufhumea'."_

"Um, excuse me Doctor, can you please speak English. I didn't understand a word of that."

"I accidently called him a pompous git." The Doctor smiled sheepishly at Rose.

"Oh, for God's sake! You really need to learn to control that gob of yours!" Rose said exasperated. The Doctor looked at Rose, his trademark grin adorning his face.

"Oh, but you love it!" Rose blushed and looked away.

_Oh Doctor, you don't know how right you are._ Rose thought.

"Anyway, why was _I _captured as well? I haven't done anything." She queried.

"Wellll." The Doctor scratched his neck. That was _not _a good sign. "Some of the store holders noticed you were with me, so they decided if they had captured me, they better capture the 'accomplice' too." The Doctor subconsciously snuggled closer to Rose, this, Rose noticed happily.

"So we're in a freezing cold dungeon, hardly wearing anything, _and _it's entirely your fault." Rose glared momentarily at the Doctor. He prepared himself for the onslaught, but it never came. Instead a thundering laugh bubbled up from inside Rose.

"You're not annoyed with me?" The Doctor stared at his giggling companion, shocked.

"No you idiot! It's just like usual!" Rose managed between the giggles.

"But, I thought? Never mind. What are we going to do while we wait then?" This sobered Rose up.

"I wonder." Rose whispered seductively. The Doctor swallowed.

"Um." The Doctor squeaked, his voice several octaves higher than usual. "Eye spy?" The worried Time Lord suggested; his voice was _almost_ back to its usual pitch. Rose glared at him and pulled out of the embrace, leaning her head back against the wall.

"So no to the Eye spy then? Um. What about...?" The Doctor thought for a moment. "Ohh I've got it! Let's play 20 questions!" For a moment the Doctor looked very proud. Rose groaned. The pride was immediately wiped from his face.

"Aww come on Rose! We've got to do something to pass the time." An evil glint settled in Rose's eye.

"What about..." Rose's voice had once again dropped to the low whisper. The Doctor froze, as her warm breath tickled his ear. "Finding a way to get out of here." Rose said in her normal voice; she jumped up and walked to the door.

"Wha?" The Doctor questioned with a dazed look on his face.

"Come on we need to get back to the TARDIS." Rose looked expectantly back at the Doctor.

"Whas... I mean what's the rush?" She looked mockingly at his face.

"Well. First I need to find my clothes. I can't stay in these." She gestured down at her body, the Doctor's eyes widened and wandered down her body; the clothes didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. "Stop gawking. I know I look disgusting, but please stop catching flies." He closed his mouth abruptly. "Secondly, I need a shower. I mean look at my hair! It's just disgusting. Lastly, there's a problem that really needs sorting out." Rose sighed.

_Problem? What problem? I don't like the sound of that! _The Doctor thought.

"Right then. Let's get escaping!" The Doctor announced jumping up with a flourish. It was Rose's turn to gawk. Sure she'd seen him without his top on before, but wow. He'd certainly toned up a lot since the pyjama changing incident. The Doctor winked at Rose.

"See something you like?" The Doctor asked cheekily. Rose blushed and cleared her throat.

"Right! Back to work." Rose announced trying to change the subject and to save herself from any further embarrassment. The Doctor strode to the door and examined the lock. It was just simple to unlock _if _he had his sonic screwdriver.

"Ok, it's only a simple lock, not very intricate. It would normally be easy to get out but..." The Doctor sighed in frustration. He started pacing and pulling at his hair, making it defy gravity even more than it already was. "The only problem is they took my sonic screwdriver so we are well and truly stu..." The Doctor trailed off as he noticed Rose standing by the _open _cell door.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" He asked in shock and wonder. Rose simply smiled and pulled a hair pin from her bun. She grinned, a great big Doctor-style grin. Which he returned, perfectly mirroring his companion. With two strides he was standing next to Rose holding his hand out, wiggling his fingers in a familiar gesture. She grasped it immediately loving the way their hands fit together perfectly.

"So, let's find our clothes before the good old Mayor finds out we've gone. I think they took them down this way." The Doctor lead Rose down a corridor and rounded a corner, running slap bang into one of the Mayors massive guards. His face was as cold as stone as he looked at the Doctor.

"Ooh, hello! We were just on our way out. So if you'd just step aside and let us through." The Doctor paused. "No? O...k then we'll just be going on our way. Rose." He said calmly. "Run!" The pair turned and fled down the corridor, still holding hands. They ran weaving down corridors and barged through the first door. Suddenly they found themselves in a store cupboard. Which was unfortunately already occupied by a couple snogging passionately against the wall. Rose smirked at the Doctor, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Ooh, sorry! Just carry on!" The Doctor called to the couple. The man flipped the Doctor off and carried on kissing. "Huh! That wasn't very polite." The Doctor commented to Rose as they continued running. They ran to another door down the corridor and flung it open. I On a table inside were the pair's clothes.

"Hey, that's lucky!" Rose panted. The Doctor ran to the table and pulled his prized possession from his trouser pocket.

"It's my sonic screwdriver!" He said cheerfully and petted it.

"Um, do you two want to be alone?" Rose asked with one eyebrow arched. The Doctor smiled sheepishly and pointed it towards the door, locking it. Rose rushed towards the table and grabbed her clothes, breathing in the familiar smell. Rose started to take off the rags when someone cleared their throat on the other side of the room. It was the Doctor.

"Um, it's alright. Just don't look." Rose said turning, talking off the rags. The Doctor stared as creamy skin was exposed to his eyes. He was paralysed with longing. How he wanted to touch that perfectly smooth skin. He swallowed and forced himself to breathe when the flesh was covered as fast as it had been uncovered. Rose turned back round to see the Doctor staring at her an unreadable look on his face. She looked up into his eyes and was met with intense black eyes. Rose identified the look, it was almost hunger. Rose cleared her throat and the Doctor blinked, startled. The look disappeared and his eyes returned to the deep brown chocolate pools.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Rose questioned.

"Oh yeah." He turned around and started to change.

"Er, Doctor. Do you want me to go?" She said startled.

"No it's alright, just don't look." Rose and the Doctor's reactions were both the same to the last part of the sentence. Rose stood rooted to the spot as her eyes wandered up and down the Doctor's body. He was thin, but just the right amount of muscle coated his body.

_He is so gorgeous! _Rose thought. Desire seeped through her body. Just as soon as that thought crossed her mind, he turned around fully dressed, with a strange sort of smile on his face.

_Oh My God! He knows I've been watching, he always said he could sense if someone was watching him! Oh bad, bad Rose! What have I done? _At this Rose panicked. The Doctor sensed something was wrong.

"Rose are you alright?" The Doctor looked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rose mumbled still worried.

"Right then." The Doctor said slowly still searching her eyes for an explanation. "Back to the TARDIS we go!" The Doctor slowly unlocked and opened the door, checking the coast was clear. They both stepped out and ran towards the exit of the jail block. Just as they thought it was safe to walk they heard shouting behind them and fled as fast as they could in the direction of the TARDIS. Rose slowed as they neared the little blue box that she called home. A mixture of anxiety and relief washed over her. What she was going to do would change her strange little life, for better or for worse.

The Doctor groped for his key in his trouser pocket. As he pulled it out he realised that there was something wrong with Rose.

"Rose. What's wrong? You seem very quiet." The Doctor commented, getting slightly worried at his companion's quietness.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going for a shower. Meet me in my room in twenty minutes. I need to do something about that problem." Rose informed the Doctor.

_What on earth could this 'problem' possibly be? _The Doctor mused.

Twenty minutes later Rose was sitting on her bed waiting for the Doctor to arrive. She was about to do the best or possibly the worst thing she had done in her entire life. She was so incredibly nervous. However much she willed her hands to stop shaking, they just wouldn't stay still. A knock on her door broke her reverie.

"Come in!" Rose called to the waiting Doctor. He walked in, closed the door and sat on the end of her bed.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" The Doctor inquired, deciding to let Rose take control.

"Right." Rose took a deep breath. "Well now I've got out of those rags and I've had my shower it's time to sort out this problem that's been bothering me." Rose said with forced confidence. She edged closer to the Doctor. "And I've decided there's only one solution to it." The Doctor looked curious.

"And what would that be?" He asked. With his eyebrows slightly raised.

"This." Rose whispered in his ear and before he had time to react, she leant over and pressed her lips to his. He froze and Rose pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I've ruined everything! Please don't send me away. I'll...I'll forget everything, I won't ever mention it! Just please don't send me away." Rose put her head in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. This made the Doctor snap out of his initial shock and lift Rose's chin up until she was looking up into his eyes. He watched the tears roll down her face as she immediately broke contact and looked everywhere except into the swirling black orbs that were full of emotion.

"Look at me." The Doctor commanded, not forcefully but with some authority. "Rose look at me." She did as she was told. She was surprised because instead of hatred and anger, love and trust met her eyes.

"Rose, you're _never_ leaving me. Remember. Never." The Doctor told Rose his voice consumed with emotions. Rose _never _expected what happened next. He leaned forward and their lips met, this time Rose froze, but the Doctor didn't pull back. Instead he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Rose's bottom lip. This shocked Rose into responding and she opened her mouth and their tongues entwined. After what seemed like forever they broke apart panting and rested their foreheads together. The Doctor grinned and his hand moved to the small of her back, having been on her waist.

"Lay back." He whispered and their lips pressed together once more. This was to be the start of the best thing Rose had ever done in her entire life. She never had a single problem again.

**What did you think? Please Review!**


End file.
